


Blue Trailer: A Midnight Hunting

by ACrazyEngineer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrazyEngineer/pseuds/ACrazyEngineer
Summary: 「Even in the most unforgiving of circumstances, even as an evil looms ahead, even in a world that falls into the gloom, there will be those who triumph. That is the nature of life. 」 Partially inspired by the song "Act Three: Looming" by Crywolf. Completed one-shot.





	

**「Even in the most unforgiving of circumstances, even as an evil looms ahead, even in a world that falls into the gloom, there will be those who triumph. That is the nature of life. 」**

* * *

 

A full moon was pinned high in the midnight sky. Light filtered through the gaps in the trees, illuminating a beaten dirt path ahead. Out in the distance, the echoing cries of the Beowolf could be heard.

However, undeterred by the promise of Grimm, someone walked deeper into the forest.

Each of their footfalls were barely audible over the wind that flowed and ebbed through the woods. And even as the world temporarily fell into darkness, the lustrous orb in the sky becoming obscured by fleeting cloud cover, the figure never faltered in their step.

A navy colored cloak billowed behind them, fluttering in the breeze, and a hood obscured the person's face and features. Together, the stealth and outfit might have lead someone to believe that it was a ghost or a phantom walking through the forest, rather than a human or faunus.

However, this particular individual was clearly a Huntsman or Huntress, a person skilled in the art of killing Grimm. No one else would dare venture this far out into the forest, especially on a night like this where such beasts ran rampant, and terrorized any unfortunate souls that came across their way.

But going out into a forest full of Grimm was still a daunting task for any one hunter to face alone, which is why they often went out in teams of four. But why was this person on their own?

...Was it, perhaps, that they didn't need any help?

When the figure reached the boundary of the forest, they paused. Before them was a clearing overlooking a cliff. And in that open space was a small pack of four Beowolves, oriented in a semicircle facing the cliff's edge.

While standing on hind legs, each Beowolf had their head turned to the moon, and together, they formed a constant chorus of howls. And so by that point, being rather preoccupied, none of the Grimm had noticed the daring soul that had intruded into their gathering.

"Ahem," the individual interrupted, cutting through the otherwise monotonous cry of the Beowolf.

Instantly, four pairs of glowing red eyes trained in on the figure. The howls ceased immediately, and instead was replaced by snarling and growling. Three of the Beowolves shrunk down from their hind legs, and started to slink around on all four quarters. The last stood tall on two legs, signifying its presence as the Alpha variant of the group.

The Alpha stayed closest to the cliff's edge, as the rest of the small pack spread out around it, forming a diamond shape. Then suddenly and without warning, the closest Grimm charged at the figure.

In retaliation, the individual ran forward to meet the Beowolf head on, then jumped high off the ground when the Grimm reared its arms back to take a swipe. And as the claws cut through the empty air, flashing briefly in the moonlight, the figure above rotated to face the Beowolf below.

In doing this, the hood of their cloak was torn way by the wind, revealing a young woman with striking silvery-blue eyes, and a mess of raven hair tied into a low hanging ponytail.

She wore a mostly black v-neck shirt, with light-navy sleeves that ran to her elbows. Protecting her hands were a pair of dark grey gloves. She had on a black belt, and attached to it on her right side was a small grey pouch, and on her left was loop that held onto a short ivory white staff. She wore light-navy leggings that reached just past her knees, and on her feet were a pair of black boots.

While in the air, the Huntress grabbed the staff attached to her left leg, and brought it to face the Grimm. She then pressed a small button in the center, causing the ends to spring out, then angle a bit backwards to form a white bow. And as the Beowolf tilted its head back in a vain attempt to bite the young woman, her right arm drew to her cheek. An arrow of light and aura forming at her gloved fingertips, before it was shot directly into the Grimm's wide open maw.

As the arrow hit its mark, there was a small explosion as a sphere of aura expanded outwards from the point of impact. It pushed the Huntress leftwards to land onto the awaiting branches of a nearby tree, her boots grinding roughly against the bark on impact. Briefly, she watched as the Grimm dissolved into dust before her very eyes.

While remaining perched on the branch, she quickly turned to face the three remaining Beowolves in the clearing. Digging through the small pouch on her right hip, she pulled out a red arrow-tip. And as previously, she created an arrow of light and aura, but this time with the new armament attached. Then the young woman shot it into the now charging pack of Grimm.

A larger explosion, this time tinted red with fire, expanded in front of the Beowolves' path. The blast sent the Alpha flying off the edge of the cliff, and pushed the one to her right out into the forest, and caused the one on her left to slide across the clearing.

The silvery-blue eyed Huntress smirked in satisfaction. Two down, two to go.

She lunged off the tree branch towards the remaining Beowolf in the clearing. She landed on its head with her feet, sending it back down into the earth as it started to get up, before flipping onto the ground behind it. The young woman then twirled in place, sending her bow flying out in an arch like a boomerang. And just as the Grimm rotated around to face her, the boomerang decapitated the Beowolf on its return.

The bow landed right back into her hands, just as the Huntress spun around to face the other Grimm that had just appeared from the forest. Behind her, the carcass of the dead Beowolf crashed onto the ground and dissolved into dust.

Swiftly, another arrow was shot from the ivory-white bow, this time aimed at the advancing Grimm's right eye. And when the projectile hit its mark, piercing through the fragile eye socket, the third Grimm dissolved into dust.

And so, the fight was over.

The young woman brought her bow down to her side, pouting. "That was so anticlimactic; I thought there would have been more of a fight."

The Huntress sighed. "Oh well…"

She proceeded to walk back into the forest, and again start down the path from where she had just come from, intent on getting to the closest town by sunrise. That is, until a rumbling from the cliffside drew her attention back.

Silvery-blue eyes watched as a claw appeared over the edge of a cliff, eventually leading way to the Alpha Beowolf that had been thrown off the cliff. It apparently had been climbing up the side of the rock face, and it seemed to have brought a new friend along too. Only this time, one flying in the air.

Had it been on the ground, the Griffon would have stood at twice her size, with its wingspan probably 6 times her height. At the front of the Grimm, were its two taloned claws, and a beaked skull. And at its back were two feline-like claws, and a spiked tail to match.

Correction, the young woman thought, three down and two to go.

Once fully back on the ground, the Beowolf snarled at the sight of her, causing the Griffon to zero in its sights on her as well. The Alpha then stood tall on its hind legs, growling as it walked closer to the Huntress that had just killed three of its packmates, seeming more confident with at least some competent backup. It sniffed the air and gave a small whine, just before it lunged at her from across the clearing, moving on all four of its legs remarkably fast.

The young woman stayed her ground, even as the Grimm descended upon her.

There was a bright flash of pink light as the Beowolf slammed against a translucent barrier, halting its sharp claws and giant maw from reaching the Huntress within. The Grimm backed away, then tried to run at her again, but still only managed to hit the barrier. It seemed to growl in frustration, probably never having encountered a semblance like hers before, and now not knowing what to do about it.

While still holding onto her bow with her left hand, the young woman raised her other arm, and formed a fist. Then she punched the air, and the now shimmering pink barrier expanded rapidly, sending the Alpha flying back near the edge of the cliff.

The Griffon gave a squawk at the notice of its downed ally, then dived at her, its sharp talons open and aiming for the kill.

The Huntress rolled out of the way at the last second, causing the previously flying Grimm to crash into the ground, its talons gouging marks into the earth as it tried to slow down. The young woman had to quickly bend backwards as the spiked tail of the Griffon came lashing out behind the rest of the body, very nearly missing her.

After flipping backward a few times to add some distance between her and the Grimm, the Huntress quickly took catalogue of the situation: a Griffon was to her left, and an Alpha Beowolf to her right. Eh, there have been worse odds, she thought.

But life, it seemed, to just wanted to prove her wrong.

The Beowolf scrambled to its feet just as the Griffon righted itself and took off from the ground with its wings, before circling back at her. The Grimm were ready for a tandem attack.

Deciding to deal with the most hazardous first, the young woman took out a silvery-white arrow-tip from her pouch. She formed an arrow with it, then aimed at the oncoming Griffon. Once launched, the projectile seemed to create a wave of air, which quickly slammed into the flying Grimm, displacing it back over the edge of the cliff.

The Huntress then spun to her left, launching her boomerang-bow at the now lunging Alpha Beowolf, intending to decapitate it.

Unfortunately, the boomerang missed on the first pass, and nicked the Grimm's bone-like armour on the return. This caused it to change course, and instead of landing in its owner's hands, it wedged itself into the ground.

Quickly, the young woman's hands flew up in front of her, forming a barrier just before the Beowolf could reach its target. Then to make matters even worse, the Griffon that had been pushed away had stabilized itself, and now was diving at her again. She was trapped from both sides.

The Huntress let down her barrier at the last moment to dodge the sweeping talons of the Griffon, rolling out of the way like before. But this time, the airborne Grimm didn't crash into the ground, but rather swooped overhead its Grimm brethren. The young woman then jumped out of the way of the spiked tail that followed, landing beside her bow, watching with satisfaction as the consequential target —the Alpha Beowolf— was hit instead.

I almost feel sorry for it, she mused as the Alpha was sent flying out towards the forest, before it smashed against the ground. But regardless, she grabbed the ivory-white bow wedged in the ground, then sent a fire-tip arrow careening at the downed Grimm. She watched as it was consumed with a fiery explosion, then as it turned to dust.

The Huntress then looked up to the sky to see the Griffon loop around for another pass at her, undeterred by the death of its comrade. But this time it seemed to have wised up: instead of attempting to swoop at her from the sky, it landed on the ground with its four legs.

Taking from the part-feline characteristics it was known to have, the Grimm started to circle around her, trying to find any weakness. But the young woman stood in place, waiting for its next move, and it wasn't long before the Griffon stopped, just to her right.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see it shifting back onto its hind legs, no doubt gearing up to leap a—

—The Huntress dashed forward, purely out of reflex, barely escaping the talons of the Grimm. Its appearance was almost instantaneous, like in the blink of an eye. Had anything been remaining in the place where she had just stood, it surely would have been cut into ribbons.

The young woman pivoted around to face the Griffon again, then pulled out a lightning arrow-tip from the pouch on her hip.

Like trying to skip a stone, she sent the arrow-tip hurdling at the Griffon. When it hit, the yellow lines of electricity crackled along the body of the Grimm, seizing its muscles and temporarily stopping its voluntary movement. The Huntress took this opportunity to jump over the Griffon, and send a frosty-blue colored arrow-tip down at the apex of its wings.

As she landed on the ground, a small sphere of ice grew on the Grimm's back, freezing its wings in place. At this, the Griffon screeched, and its spiked tail started to thrash about, causing the young woman to jump when it swiped at her legs. While in the air, she threw another ice-tip arrow down, encasing the spiked tail in ice.

The Huntress landed, this time onto the newly formed chunk of ice. Then she ran up the spine of the Grimm, as it was flailing around, trying to dislodge whatever was encasing it wings. Next, the young woman leaped onto the older piece of ice holding back the Griffon's wings, then onto the base of its neck.

She brought her ivory-white bow in front of her, an arrow colored in blazing pink forming at her fingertips. The Huntress then aimed at the back of the relatively immobile Grimm's skull, and her pulled her right arm back, ready to fire. A small ring of pink light formed in the air in front of the bow, its vibrant color pulsing in tandem with the arrow of light and aura.

Then, as she exhaled, the projectile was released, and the whole clearing was suddenly overtaken by an otherworldly light.

When the brightness died down, the young woman was crouched on the ground. The dead Griffon was at her feet, withering away into dust.

As she stood, her navy cloak fluttering in the wind, the clouds in the sky peeled away to reveal a bright full moon.


End file.
